Mystic Falls
by samcarter34
Summary: In an old southern town not used to change, change seems to be constantly happening, while the teenagers dearly enjoy it, the adults aren't so sure. The newest change is when the Borson (Mikaelson) Family moves to town. Their presence will cause some serious changes, though for Jeremy Gilbert that might no be such a bad thing. Human AU, mostly high school fic Eventual Kol/Jeremy
1. Prologue

Background of the town: Mystic Falls, Virginia is the oldest town in the entire United States, though it has fallen into the background. Nothing changes there, families have known each other for over a century, and the town has traditions and ideals that started around the same time. Six families founded the town: The Gilberts, the Salvatores, The Forbes', The Fells, The Lockwoods, and the recently recognized Bennetts. The Founding Families essentially rule the town, for the property is almost entirely divided up evenly amongst them. The town dislikes changes, with newcomers often becoming outsiders. April Young was able to circumvent this thanks to her father moving into town when the current generation was all infants, making it so she grew up with them, and him running the local church ensuring that he was accepted. Tragedy struck a few months ago when Richard and Miranda Gilbert, two very active members of the community as well as Founding Family members, died in a car crash. At almost the same time, it was revealed that their child, Elena, was adopted, and that she had a twin sister; Katherine Pierce. Katherine came to live with her biological sister because her own parents had been murdered. Elena's uncle subtly revealed himself to be both girls' biological father, though they are living in the Gilbert Family house with Miranda's sister, Jenna. This has resulted in the Gilbert family being somewhat outcast, partially willingly as they need time to grieve.

However, things are going to take another drastic turn when a new family moves to Mystic Falls

**Hey, what do you think of this little background? Just so you know this story is entirely human, no supernatural creatures, unless you count stories and drawings. Yes, the new family moving to town is the Mikaelsons family (Called the Borsons in this story because I don't like the name Mikael Mikaelson, I find it redundant). Next Chapter starts the story, so I will give some last little info bits here:**

**Ages: Elena, Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Tyler, and Hayley are juniors **

**Damon, Vicki, Mason, Jules are seniors**

**Jeremy, Anna, April are sophomores**

**The Borsons: Elijah and Finn already graduated,**

**Niklaus (will be called Klaus in story, Nick by family) is a senior, and Mikael's sons as well as Esther's**

**Rebekah and Kol are twins and are juniors**

**Henrik is and 8 year old boy with autism (sorry in advance if I wind up offending anyone, I am taking what he'll act like from the show touch, well minus the whole predicting the future thing)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the 1st chapter**

Elena woke up with an empty feeling in her heart, of course that wasn't anything new. She'd had that feeling ever since she'd stopped crying. But, things had to change; it was a new school year. And things were going to be different, heck she even had a twin sister now. The fact that Elena was adopted did not come as a great a shock as it should have, but her parents' death sort of numbed everything out. Besides, she was still technically a Gilbert, her uncle was actually her father.

Elena shook her head to get out of memory lane. She took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. Katherine, Jenna and John were already in the kitchen, Jenna making coffee, John making what appeared to be pancakes, and Katherine just sitting on a chair playing with her iPhone. While Elena hadn't known her all that long, she had still figured out a view things about her, like she pretended to be doing some trivial thing-such as playing with her iPhone-when she just didn't want to talk to anyone. This happened a lot, Katherine seemed to be the suffer in silence kind of girl.

"Hey," Jenna said when she noticed Elena, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, do you know if Jeremy's up yet, I didn't notice when I got up."

"Oh he's up," Katherine answered surprisingly, "Up, fed, dressed, and hanging out with his girlfriend, Anna."

Elena looked at Katherine with a questionably glance, Katherine always felt the need to mention that Anna was Jeremy's girlfriend when she mentioned her, which Elena had to admit wasn't all that much, but still. Anna had been really good for Jeremy, she'd helped him through the pain, helped him cope. It never sounded like Katherine had anything against her though, in fact she sounded amused, as if Jeremy having a girlfriend was the funniest thing imaginable.

"Well, as long as they aren't up to anything, it's fine," Jenna said casually, "In fact, you two might want to take a page out of his book when it comes to getting up early, actually we all should," She said looking at the time, "We've all places to be, and I was supposed to be leaving for mine in about two minutes ago. Elena, Katherine, goodbye, I love, and treat the new kids alright.

Oh yeah, Elena thought to herself, a new family had moved into the land on the border of town. It used to be part of the Lockwood property, but they had to put it up for sale for tax reasons, not that they actually expected anyone to buy it.

At School

Jeremy was hanging out in the back of the school, near the stoner pit, but not in it. School didn't start for another half-hour or so. He had snuck out here early because he wanted the extra time with Anna and Lexi, they were the only ones who knew, and the only ones he really felt comfortable with.

"Come on Jer, guess what the number will be," Anna said teasingly. The three of them had invented this silly little game where one of them three dice onto the ground and then they all had to guess what the number would be. There wasn't a specific reason for it, more something to fill the gaps when the conversations. Plus, in a childish sort of way, it was fun.

"Thirteen," Jeremy guessed,

"Nine," Lexi stated confidently, she was always confident

"Fifteen," Anna said.

Anna threw the dice, and when they finished rolling, there was a 2, a 3, and a 4, nine in total.

"Yes!" Lexi announced cheerfully, spinning around, "Right on the dot."

As Jeremy smiled, he looked around to see Elena and Katherine walking towards the front of the school and frowned, he was wary of Katherine, it wasn't that he felt she was a bad person; he just had a feeling that she knew.

At that moment, Lexi's phone rang; it was her boyfriend Lee,

"Crap, got to go guys, I promised that I'd meet him to help him with his history report, he-"

"-Needs to increase his grade by ten percent by the end of the semester or he's off the soccer team, we know. Have fun." Jeremy finished for her, smiling to tell her he was okay with it. As she ran off, he noticed Anna smiling as well, but then she looked at him with an expression that told him that she was going to start a conversation he really didn't want to have.

"Do you think you'll ever have a relationship like theirs?"

"I have you," Jeremy replied, trying to brush it off.

"You know what I mean Jeremy."

Jeremy sighed, knowing that she was going to push this, so he just went with it, "No, I don't believe I will, I meant what I said, you're probably the closest I'll ever have."

Anna sighed, "But I'm not you're girlfriend Jeremy, I'm your beard. We pretend we're boyfriend and girlfriend so that no one will know that you're-"

"-Please don't say it," Jeremy interrupted her, pleading.

"Why? Are you ashamed of what you are?"

"No, I'm not, really, it's just, in this town that is so old fashioned, I'm afraid that everyone else will be ashamed of me, that they'll hate me."

"They won't hate you Jer, even if the adults scoff at you, you know our generation will-"

"-Love the excuse to terrorize me."

"You don't know that, and even if some try. I'd love to see them try to get passed Elena, Caroline, Lexi and I. Especially Lexi, that girl will go ninja warrior on their asses for fast they'll think they'd been transported into Naruto."

Jeremy smiled at that.

Anna checked her watch, "Well, I got to get going, early is on time when your mom's the principal, but before I go I want you to say it."

"Why?"

"So you can't try deluding yourself into denying it when we both know it's true."

Jeremy groaned, after spending close to three minutes making sure no one else was looking, while Anna rolled her eyes, he took in a deep breath, looked her in the eye and said,

"I'm gay."

Meanwhile

Elena quickly caught up with Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Stefan. Katherine disappeared the moment they got on school grounds, Elena made a mental note to find out where she went tomorrow, it was her first day ever here, she shouldn't know her way around that well just yet.

"Hey Elena, how are you?" Caroline asked tentatively, with good reason to, Elena vented every ounce of sadness, anger and guilt at Caroline the last time she asked that.

"I'm fine, sorry about the last time you asked that by the way," Caroline just smiled and nodded, "I've decided that the only way I'm going to be able to live is just to keep going. Not going to act like it didn't happen, just getting back on the saddle."

The others just looked at her, with mixed expressions, before Bonnie spoke

"That's probably the best way to go about it, come one, we have to get to the New Year celebration, welcome the freshmen, gawk at the new kids," A rather sarcastic note entering her voice at the end, which Elena couldn't' help but smirk at. At the mention of the new kids, Caroline started to practically vibrate, which told Elena that she knew something about them.

"What is it Care, before you have a seizure," Matt said, chuckling slightly

"Well, the family is rather large, but only three of them are the right age to go to our school. Twins Rebekah and Kol are in our year, and a guy called Klaus, who is a year ahead of us."

At that moment, Tyler Lockwood and his cousin Mason showed up, walking with several other members of the football team.

"Speaking of a head, or lack there of." Carline said scathingly.

"You two are still on the outs?" Elena asked as everyone started walking to the school, making a point to avoid the Lockwolves, the name all the members of the Lockwood family was known by.

"He's telling everyone he broke up with me, I broke up with him!"

"We know Caroline, we were there." Stefan said, smirking. But of course, then Damon showed up, walking with some random girl, he glanced over at us and smirked, causing Stefan to scowl.

"_You_ two still on the outs?" Elena asked, exasperated

"When haven't we been? Come on, we better get going."

Elena sighed; the Salvatore family had enough drama to get its own television show, though they were pretty good at acting civil out in public, not that this was anything new.

Jeremy walked to the school auditorium alone, Anna had to go help out her mom, the curse of having your mom as the principal Anna had called it, you can never skip, and you have to help out at school events. Suddenly, Katherine stepped out in front of him, he knew it was her because while she and Elena looked identical, they didn't dress identical.

"Hey Katherine, listen can we walk and talk at the same time? I already have a bit of a reputation here and I don't want to make it worse by being late for the very first thing of the year."

"This won't take long, I just wanted to say that I thought that it was very brave of you to say it out loud, what with all of your fears of the repercussions if it becomes common knowledge."

Jeremy stared at her, refusing to accept what she'd just said. There was no way she could know for sure, he'd made sure that no one but Anna and/or Lexi were around when he admitted it outright, she couldn't know, she - she just couldn't.

"Hey relax, you look like you're about to have a mental breakdown, I am not here to threaten or blackmail you, I meant what I said, I thought it was brave of you, that's all."

With that, Katherine turned and walked towards the auditorium, leaving Jeremy just staring into space. A few minutes later, Jeremy managed to collect his thoughts and run to the auditorium.

He made it just before the doors closed, and sat beside his sister, or sisters, man, that still took some getting used to. He glanced at Katherine who returned the look with an unreadable expression.

"Thank-you for joining us, Mr. Gilbert," Ms. Zhu's voice rang out through the auditorium, causing Jeremy's face to flush and look down, great start to a great year, he though sarcastically.

"Now, I know that recent events have not been what any of us would have hoped, just a few months ago we lost two very valuable members of this society, they were parents, coworkers, and friends. However, we cannot just stop, we must keep moving, that is what they would have wanted."

Elena looked towards her brother, who was looking right back at her. Ms. Zhu may have been speaking to all, but they knew that she was speaking directly to them, telling them that they can't wallow in grief, and subtly stating that if they needed any help, they would receive it. They both nodded to her slightly.

"Now, on to another matter, and one that you have all been anticipating, for the first time, in a long time, we have new students. Please join me in welcoming the Borson family!"

There were enthusiastic cheers as three teenagers-two boys and a girl-, dang Caroline and her ability to snoop, walked forward.

"This is Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus. Now I expect you treat them just as you would anyone else. Actually scratch that, I expect you treat them like _I_ expect you to treat everyone else." Ms. Zhu threw a pointed glance to were Hayley Chamberlain was sitting. Hayley was notorious for not giving a dam about what anyone thought of her, and was more than willing to say exactly what she was thinking.

"Now, the only seats left by Mr. Gilbert, so please sit there and bear with me during the rest of the presentation."

As they walked towards him, Jeremy looked at them. He supposed that Rebekah would be seen as extremely attractive to the other guys, with her blonde hair, her ice blue eyes, and the air and walk of someone very confident in themself. Klaus was slightly bigger, and he guessed that he was a year ahead. His hair was darker than his sister's, but his eyes were the exact same. He had some stubble on his chin, and Jeremy had to admit that he looked hot. But then there was Kol, he was the exact same size as Rebekah, and Jeremy guessed that they must have been twins. His hair was dirty blonde, and while he had the same intense eyes as his siblings, his looked different somehow, and he had a much more fun air around him.

Suddenly, Kol caught Jeremy looking at him and smirked, causing Jeremy to blush and looked away. He looked around to see if anyone noticed, and was grateful that no-one seemed to. When Kol sat down next to Jeremy, he subtly leaned in and whispered

"Yes by the way, I think you're hot too."

**So, what do you think? For the record, Jeremy's not ashamed of being gay, he's just afraid of how everyone else will react. Anna realizes this, and gets Jeremy to admit out loud that he's gay so that he won't try to pretend otherwise, which would only hurt him. **

**Lexi is a senior by the way, I can't believe that I forgot about her. As for Ms. Zhu, I looked on the vampire diaries wiki and it said that Pearl's real name is Zhen Zhu, so I took the last part to be her last name (I have no idea if that's actually her real name or if someone just added that, but it works.) I have no idea what Hayley's last name is, so I just gave her Faye's last name since they both have the same actress (didn't like the Secret Circle, buy I liked Faye). By the way, as it stands, Elena isn't with anyone, she and Stefan are just friends, she still broke up with Matt. I haven't decided what she and Damon are yet**

**Also, Katherine will not be evil in this story, she's still somewhat manipulative, still somewhat a badass, but not evil. She's had a hard life (which will be explored in future chapters) and that reflects on her attitude**

**P.S. While I am planning on getting Jeremy and Kol together, I haven't really thought about any other pairings, so Who would you like to see get together? Klaroline, Stelena, Delena, Rebekah/Damon etc.**


	3. Chapter 2

Jeremy spent the rest of the Celebration staring straight ahead-he couldn't believe it! Ever since he was thirteen years old, only two people had known besides himself, now that number had doubled, and they weren't even people Jeremy knew! Although, if Kol's expression was anything, he might be…no, best not to risk getting his hopes up. The rest of the celebration seems to just wiz by, it ended with Ms. Zhu going over protocol of what to do if someone breaks into the school. Not surprising, after what happened to those kids in Connecticut.

As soon as the as the celebration is over, Jeremy bolted, not wanting to talk to Kol again. Kol, with his voice like silk, body of an athlete and…no, no, no! Jeremy screamed in his mind, stop it!

"Not very polite, running out like that you know," Jeremy stopped and turned towards the sound of the voice that he'd just been thinking of, sure enough Kol was standing right behind him, "I was going to ask where to show me where some of my classes were."

"Look," Jeremy said, desperately trying to muster to the force to sound serious, "I don't know what game you're playing with me but-"

"-What makes you think that this is a game Jer?" Jeremy stared, Kol was talking to him as if they were old friends, plus he couldn't help it, but he liked the way his name sounded when Kol said his name. That however, brought something else to his mind.

"How do you know my name?"

"That girl you sitting by, Elena I believe, mentioned your name when asking why you were running out of the auditorium so quickly. Now, back to this game you seem to think I'm playing, I assure you I'm not," Kol walked closer to Jeremy, then spoke softly, "I saw you checking me out when I was walking to my seat. And I meant what I said, I think that you're hot, what's the problem?... Oh God, you're not still in the closet are you?"

"No," Jeremy hated that saying, it implied that he was ashamed of what he was, that he hated himself, but that wasn't true, "I just don't want to tell people that will turn around and torment me because of it."

Kol chuckled at that, a sound that Jeremy found way too enthralling. "Whatever you say Jer, and before you ask, yes I am gay," Jeremy flinched, "too. Now, about this class I'm trying to find, where's the English room?"

Jeremy groaned, that was the class he had. Kol raised an eyebrow at the sound as Jeremy said, "I have that class, just follow me."

As Kol went to follow Jeremy, his siblings were watching from down the hall, smirking.

"Guess Kol's found someone to entertain himself with already," Rebekah said

"Poor kid," Klaus chuckled.

"See you in history," Rebekah stated as she started walking off, leave it to her to know where everything is by the first hour of school

"Yeah, see ya,"

Unfortunately for Klaus, he did not have his sister's ability to memorize the layout of a school in twenty seconds, so he looked around for someone who could give him directions. Suddenly, he spotted an intelligent looking blonde girl, and immediately recognized her. He walked up to her to introduce himself.

"Hello, you're Caroline right?" Klaus asked, holding out his hand.

"Um yeah," She replied, taking his hand and shaking it, "How'd you know?"

"Twenty seconds in this town was all my family needed to hear about the girl that is essentially the nervous system of anything and everything."

Caroline blushed, "I don't know if I'd go that far," but she was obviously pleased with the statement.

"I was wondering if I could ask for your help in directing me to the art room."

"Sure, my physics class is on the way to it, I'll walk you there."

Klaus smiled, and motioned for her to lead the way. Unbeknownst to Klaus, Katherine was standing nearby talking to Hayley, and had heard everything, including Klaus and Rebekah's conversation about Kol and, entertainment.

"Come on Kat, we'll be late for Legal Studies, and believe me, Mrs. Lockwood is not someone you want to get off to a bad start with." Katherine and Hayley had met over the summer, and had become surprisingly close friends quite quickly. Katherine scowled in the direction that Jeremy and Kol had walked off in, then turned to go with Hayley.

First period was a bit of a blur for Jeremy. He tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but he felt Kol watching him the entire class. Anna gave him a few curious glances, and took a quick look at Kol a few times, before giving a Jeremy a look that he knew meant, 'We need to talk later.' Second block was easier, Kol didn't have phys. Ed. Second block, 'Not that he needs it anyway,' Jeremy thought to himself while running laps.

Next came lunch, which was just like it was shown in every TV show, with a little Mystic Falls twist. People gathered into various cliques, but they were all based around whichever Founding Family member was in that group. Cliques without a Founding Family member were generally seen as the 'losers' and were social outcasts. It didn't help the problem that the Founder's kids generally grouped together. Like Elena's group, there was Elena, a Gilbert, Caroline, a Forbes, and Bonnie, a Bennett. Of course, there were Founder's kids that made themselves outcasts, like Caleb Lockwood-Forbes, son of gay couple Bill Forbes and Stephen Lockwood, and the reason Jeremy wasn't telling anyone who didn't already know anytime soon. Caroline was the only person in the school to treat him like he wasn't a disease just because he has two dads instead of a mom and a dad. Even Elena and the rest tended to avoid him, though Jeremy didn't know if that was because they didn't like him, or if they thought he didn't want anyone around him. Jeremy hoped for the latter, but couldn't' help but suspect the former.

Anna pulled him down to their table, Lexi didn't seem to be there yet.

"What' up with you and the new guy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you honestly think that little of my intelligence and perception skills?"

'No it's-apparently he is too, and he was…flirting… with me before class."

Anna just looked at him for a second, before saying, "huh, so do you like him?"

"I know nothing about him, yeah, I'll admit he's," Jeremy reduced his voice to a whisper, "hot, but I know nothing about him except that he likes to flirt with people."

"I didn't see him flirting with anyone else."

"Gee, I wonder why, it couldn't have anything to do with the fact that anyone else would probably send him to the hospital if he tried."

Anna rolled her eyes, "If your lack of knowledge of him is the only problem, then maybe you should invite out to the welcome back bonfire tonight."

The welcome back bonfire was a party that alternated location between the old properties of one of the Founding Families, where the entire High School student body gets together, parties, and gets completely wasted right under the noses of the adult population, minus a few of course, Jeremy was positive that Jenna knew exactly what happened at the party.

"I don't know.."

"Jeremy who are just being difficult, you do it or I will."

With that Anna got up and left, while Jeremy made a few comments about her not being a very helpful girlfriend.

Third period was not all that eventful, just reviewing a few things about the circulatory system, but it was fourth block that Jeremy was absolutely dreading.

In the town of Mystic Falls, history was very important, so much so that it was an 'omni-class' it was mandatory for everyone, and everyone was at the same level in it, with projects being handed out based on what grade you are. The problem is, there was only one teacher in the entire town, Mr. Alaric K. Saltzman, (who was Jenna's newest boyfriend, though the two of them had been going at it for over two months, which was a record) who was qualified to do this kind of thing. The resulted in pretty much half the school having History first block, and the other half having it last block. Elena and everyone had it last block, so did Jeremy. The problem was Kol had English first block, which means that he didn't have History, which means that he has it last block, with Jeremy.

Jeremy walked into the largest classroom in the entire school with a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach, on one hand he was afraid that Kol would start flirting with him again, in a classroom full of people including the Lockwolves, on the other hand, he really wanted to see Kol again, there was something about him that Jeremy found exciting.

Jeremy saw Kol sitting with both of his siblings, the second Jeremy walked in Kol looked up and smirked at him for a second before turning to Rebekah and whispering something to her.

Jeremy sat next to Elena, who silently asked him how he was doing, Jeremy responded by nodding his head slightly, stating that he was as fine as could be expected. At that point, Mr. Saltzman walked in and stated that they were going to start the year by going over the French Revolution.

The class wasn't as bad as English, there were too many people between Kol and Jeremy for Kol to stare at him all class, plus the shear workload necessitated that everyone stay one task.

As class ended, Jeremy decided to take a risk and follow Anna's advice; especially considering Jeremy fully believed that Anna would follow through and just ask them if he didn't.

"Hey Kol, Rebekah, Klaus!" Jeremy called, running to catch up to them. The three turned around to him, Rebekah and Klaus looking speculative, Kol smiling in a way that made Jeremy have to concentrate on breathing for a few seconds.

"There's this party that happens the first night of school every year. It's like a bonfire party out on one of the old properties, this year it's on the old Forbes property, which means Caroline's in charge, which means it should really rock. Anyone, I was wondering if you guys would like to come?"

Rebekah, fully noticing that Jeremy was only looking at Kol while he went on his little rant, merely smiled and nodded. Klaus did the same. Kol however was a little more vocal,

"I-We'd love to come, I'm assuming you'll be willing to tell us exactly where the old Forbes property is…"

While Jeremy was giving them directions, Elena and Katherine were watching. Elena though that it was nice that Jeremy seemed to be making friends with the new kids so quickly, Katherine on the other hand didn't like what was going on at all.

**How's that for a chapter ending? So, what do you guys think? A story can't exist without some drama, so some has been added. Plus, there will be a very good reason why Katherine is taking Jeremy being gay so personally, and why she doesn't like Kol. . **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Sorry for the long break, but here's the next chapter**

Jeremy sat on his bed staring at the picture of his parents. When he was worried, or sad, he just went to his room and stared at the picture for hours. Sometimes, he'd even wind up talking to it, though he never told anyone that, since they'd probably think that he was crazy. He was worried though, worried about Kol. He barely knew the guy, but still he felt something he had never felt before. Maybe it was because Kol was gay too. Sure, Jeremy had had small crushes on guys before, most notably one on Damon Salvatore for a while, but he never ever let his feelings show, because he knew that the only thing that would result is everyone being completely weirded out by him and people probably trying to make his life more of a living hell. But Kol was gay too, he probably just felt this way because of that fact. It's impossible to have a crush on someone you just met after all.

"You ready Jer?" Elena asked, entering his room and sitting down beside him on the bed. Katherine was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, what excuse are you using on John?" Jenna may know full well where they would actually be going and doing, buy there was no way John knew. If he did, they'd all be locked in their rooms, and escorted to and from school.

"We are all going over to Bonnie's Grandma's place along with Caroline and Stefan for a 'friends get together,'" Elena answered, making air quotes around the last part. When she said that, Jeremy saw a spark of the old Elena in her eyes, the one that joined the cheerleading squad just to prove that she could actually do it, and led them to a National championship despite being a freshman, the perfect combination of teenager and adult.

As they got in Elena's vehicle to go, Katherine sitting in the back, Elena started talking to Jeremy,

"I hear that it was you that invited the new kids,"

"Klaus, Rebekah and...Kol? Yeah that was me."

"First name basis with them already, wow."

"I think that it would be a little impolite to call them 'the new kids' for the rest of their lives is all," Jeremy bit back, before stopping himself. Where the hell had that come from? Elena briefly glanced and Jeremy in shock and Jeremy saw a wary expression on Katherine's face when he looked at her via the rearview mirror.

The rest of the trip was silent; though the mood had settled by the time they reached the old Forbes party. Needless to say, Caroline had definitely topped every other party. There was a bonfire that was made of drift wood, and burned with green fire. She had somehow managed to get a sound system which was currently blasting 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift in what was probably a passive aggressive move against Tyler.

Jeremy spotted Rebekah looking around the crowd with a critical look in her eye that Jeremy knew well: Another stickler for details just like Caroline. Those two would either be best friends or complete enemies.

"Hello Jer," A voice like silk came from behind him. Jeremy turned to see Kol standing right behind him, offering him what appeared to be a Root Beer.

"Disguising Beer as Root Beer, it definitely has an irony to it."

Elena and Katherine were looking at Kol with an appraising look, though there was a hint of a scowl on Katherine's face. Kol turned to them.

"We haven't been formally introduced, my name is Kol Borson," Kol gave an over-exaggerated bow towards them, causing Elena to giggle.

Damon chose that instant to stride, yes stride not walk, up to Katherine.

"Well hello Kat,"

Katherine gave Damon a scathing look, "It's Katherine, and I have neither the time nor the desire to deal with you," with that Katherine left, leaving Damon looking shocked. Fair enough, Damon had been flirting with Katherine and Elena for a while now, both of them usually just put up with it though. Remembering her looks throughout the day, Jeremy guessed that Katherine was just in a really bad mood.

"So," Kol said, regaining Jeremy's complete attention, "How about you show me who's who here, it's getting annoying have everyone here know who I am, yet me having absolutely no idea who they are."

"Um, sure" Jeremy replied, leading Kol around as the music changed to Adam Lambert's Trespassing, yeah Jeremy's an Adam Lambert fan, sue him.

The party was going rather for Jeremy all and all, he watched as Kol and Anna were dancing by the green fire, when Vicki Donovan walked up to Kol as the song was ending. Jeremy walked up to Anna behind them, listening on their conversation.

"Hey hot stuff," Vicki said, very obviously high, "wanna ditch this party and go have some real fun?"

Kol smirked for a second, before a very scared expression came on his face. Jeremy didn't understand that, sure Vicki was a drug addict, but she wasn't dangerous, there was no reason to be scared.

Just then, Rebekah walked up beside her brother. In the light, the similarities between her and her brother were very obvious, there was a severe difference between their expressions though,

"You smell like pot," Rebekah practically growled,

"So, who are you?"

"I am the twin sister of the boy you were trying to dope up, and I suggest you leave, or the next thing you will be snorting will be an active fire," Rebekah glanced at the fire, as if to prove her point.

As Vicki ran off, Rebekah and Kol seemed to be having a quiet conversation with one another, Jeremy didn't catch much of it, only the words 'father' and 'consequences'.

Kol walked up to Jeremy, with a very relieved expression on his face,

"What was with that?" Jeremy asked

"A bit of personal history, something I don't want to deal with again."

"When Rebekah mentioned you dad, she sounded scared."

"Jer," Kol said, giving Jeremy a pleading look that made Jeremy have to concentration on how to breath 'seriously, I am not a Bella impersonator' Jeremy thought to himself furiously, "Can we please just drop it?"

"Sure."

They walked around for a little bit more, talking about random things. Jeremy learned that Kol's family travelled around a lot, something that was greatly helped by generations of wise investments resulting in them having more money than quite a few countries. His mother had died giving birth to her last child, who was currently eight years old. Kol refused to mention anything else about his mom or younger brother, so Jeremy had the feeling there was more to it than that.

"It's weird," Kol said suddenly, "You and I literally met yesterday, yet I already feel like you and I are friends,"

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed, "Ever since my mom died, I've felt like there was this big axe over my head, just waiting to take me too, but when I was just talking with you, I completely forgot about it," Jeremy said, smiling sadly.

"Hey, you're Kol right?" Hayley said, walking up with Katherine.

Kol sighed before answering, "Yes."

"I'm Hayley, I heard your family live in New York for a while, and I wanted to talk to you about some schools in the area, and if they're actually what they appear to be."

Hayley dragged Kol away, where they started talking, both oddly somewhat reluctantly.

"Jeremy," Katherine said, looking at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm sure you've figured out that Hayley doesn't actually want to be talking to Kol, but I pestered her into doing it."

"Why?" Jeremy asked, suspiciously

"Because you have been with Kol all night, and I need to talk to you where he can't interfere."

"So, what do you have to say?" Jeremy asked, getting annoyed

"When you were walking Kol to English, I overheard Klaus and Rebekah saying that Kol had found some new 'entertainment' for him."

"What-what are you saying?" Jeremy stuttered angrily.

"I am not looking too deep into it or anything. It's just that those words have a rather obvious connotation to them, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"What do you know about me?!" Jeremy nearly wound up screaming, causing a few people to look at him.

"I know that you have finally found someone who you could fall in love with, and who could possibly fall in love with you, and you are so desperate for love that you are rushing into this without even thinking of what it means or doesn't mean to him," Katherine answered quietly, "Look, I am not saying that Kol is a jerk, or a slut, for all I know he is a saint and you and him will live happily ever after, but I am just trying to make you realize you have only known him for a day, don't rush into this/"

"Why do you care?! All the time you've been here, you have never once tried to get to know us as family, so why do you care?!"

"Because I don't want to see it happen again." With that she turned and left.

"What was that about?" Kol asked as he walked up to him.

"Oh nothing, she was just talking about you and your, entertainment choices."

An understanding expression dawned on Kol's face, and he uttered,

"Niklaus," as if it was a curse,

"Wait Jer, let me explain,"

"Don't call me Jer, you don't even know me, and I don't know you. The whole time we were talking you never talked about you. Uhh, for once in my life I was actually considering taking a chance, but no. I should have known it was a mistake."

"Jer-JEREMY" Kol called, as Jeremy ran away, "Wait!"

As Jeremy ran, took Elena's keys without her noticing, and just drove home, Kol just stood there, with a very pained expression on his face.

**Well, that's not a very nice turn to a budding relationship. But don't worry, this isn't the end of the story, and don't blame Katherine, she does have her reasons, and she does want to avoid seeing Jeremy hurt. P.S. I am going on a trip, so it will be a while before the next update.**


	5. Chapter 4

Kol watched as Jeremy ran off and felt tears of rage beginning to form, 'Damn Nik' he thought angrily. How many times had he told his siblings not to gossip about him!

Kol stalked off towards where all the cars were parked, pulling out his phones and dialing a number that he knew by heart.

"Hello Kol," his brother's smooth voice appeared on the line.

"Elijah, come pick me up." Kol ordered

"Elijah…well, well you must be mad, but what about Nik and Bekah?"

"Don't talk to me about them, and don't test me! I am not in the mood Elijah, not tonight."

At the last words, pain entered Kol's voice, and Elijah immediately responded to it.

"I'll be by in about five minutes, and Kol, be careful." Elijah knew how unpredictable his brother could be, especially when he was upset.

"I will." He replied curtly.

Jeremy had stolen his sister's keys without her knowing, and drove off. He had to get away from the party. He drove down to his own personal sacred ground; his parents' grave. This was the place where Jeremy had first admitted out loud to himself that he was gay, and if was the place where he went in order to calm down. Now, he ran up to his parents' graves, dropped down to his knees, and for the first time since his parents died, he began to cry.

Jeremy got home around one in the morning, not really sure what he was going to find inside. As he walked into the kitchen he found Jenna, John, Elena and Katherine sitting around the table, everyone save for Katherine glaring as they noticed him.

"What the hell Jer?" Jenna asked after a few moments of silence.

"I though I lost my keys, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and I literally dug into the ground looking for them before Katherine mentioned that she say you leaving in my car, Carline had to drop us off!" Elena ranted.

"Oh, poor wittle Stefan. Do you honestly think I give a damn about the trouble you and one of your boyfriends had finding a set of keys you didn't lose!"

"Don't take that tone when talking to her!" John belted out.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're NOT MY FATHER!"

"Enough!" Katherine interrupted, "It's pretty obvious that it has been a trying evening and everyone is still rather pumped full of anger because of it. Why don't we all just go to bed, and then we can all discuss this in the morning after we have all clamed down."

Jeremy shot her a scathing look, if he was going to wind up feeling like hell no matter what happened, why couldn't she have let him live in the illusion a little longer, the delusion that he could actually fall in love, with someone who'd fall in love with him.

"Fine, whatever,"

Jeremy started to go to the stairs, when John blocked his path.

"Not so fast, we haven't even started on the fact that you three went to a part when you said you were going to have a meeting between a few friends."

"Seriously," Jeremy really had to get away from these people, he was tired and wanted to be alone, "You were the only one who didn't know!"

That stunned John long enough for Jeremy to run passed John into his room, and lock the door. Jeremy fell onto his bed and fought back the tears that threatened to once again form.

As the days turned into three weeks, all of Elena's anger turned to concern as she realized that whatever was wrong with Jeremy wasn't going away.

"I'm serious Caroline, I think something is seriously wrong with him. He refuses to talk to people unless they force him to, and even then all he does is insult them. I overheard Jenna and Ric talking, apparently he handed in the first exam of the semester without answering a single question. He's failing nearly every class."

"I know Elena, believe me I have my feelers out, but I'm telling you now that you're not going to find anything out. Everyone who seems to know what happened between Jeremy and Kol isn't talking. Klaus and Rebekah are acting like they got whipped for something, Kol and Jeremy glare at anyone who tries to bring it up, and Anna and Lexi seem to be out of the loop as of late. I wish I could help Elena, but I- and this is me we're talking about- have honestly no idea how to. Now, I have to get to cheerleading tryouts before school starts, I've been head cheerleader since freshman year, and I refuse to let anything take that away from me."

With that, Caroline turned towards the field behind the school and jogged off as Elena went to Bonnie.

"Well hello there," Klaus' voice came from behind Caroline.

"Oh, hey. Where are you off to?"

"Going to watch the cheerleading tryouts."

After walking a little, Caroline felt compelled to ask for Elena's sake:

"I don't suppose you know anyting about what happened at the welcome back party, do you?"

An uneasy look came over Klaus's face, one that told Caroline what she already knew; he wasn't going to tell her anything…and he didn't, stating family loyalty as the reason, which only increased Caroline's suspicion.

Carline walked into the field while Klaus went to the bleachers. The coach

Competing for head cheerleader, Caroline Forbes… and Rebekah Borson."

"What!?" Caroline turned to see Rebekah stretching, and giving Caroline the most sickeningly sweet smile Caroline had ever seen.

**Borson Residence**

Kol wasn't going to school today, it was getting too painful. Jeremy was spiraling, and his sister knew he had something to do with it. He wanted to help Jer, he really did, but he had no idea how to. So, he did what he always did when he was upset; he wnet out riding on his horse Shadowfax. He rode to a clearing he had found on the property while scouting it out a few months ago. There he was surprised to find his brother Finn's girlfriend; Sage, waiting for him.

"Figured I'd find you here sooner or later," She said after he rode up to her.

"What do you want Sage?"

"Just to tell you a little story, I realized that I never did tell you about how finn and I got together."

Kol rolled his eyes, what was the point of this?

"I knew that he'd liked me for a long time, since the beginning of sixth grade, but he was too chicken to do anything about it. So, I'd had enough by the beginning of high school. I subtly walked up to him, shoved him into he girl's bathroom, locked it with the keys I'd 'borrowed' from the janitor and point blank demanded that he tell me how he felt about me, told him how I felt, and asked him out."

Kol couldn't help but laugh that was totally something Sage would do.

Sage stared a Kol for a second before smiling.

"Just a story, take from it what you will."

"With that, she started walking off towards the house, Kol smirked, an idea forming in his mind

**School**

"It was horrible," Caroline complained at lunch, "The coach is actually seriously considering making her head cheerleader, and when I went to fill out the student body president application form, I found her filling one out to. That girl is trying to take over my life?"

"Yes," replied Stefan, "The Borson's sure seem to be integrating themselves into society here. Klaus is trying to join the football team, and I here their oldest brother Elijah is petitioning to join the Town Council.."

"They're outsiders," Bonnie stated, "They only way they're going to stop being outsiders is if they manage to get into the heart of the town, it makes sense what they're doing."

"They're not getting into the heart of anything after what Kol did to Jeremy," Elena said angrily, glancing at her brother who was sitting by himself, staring at the table.

**Later**

Jeremy wandered home around one in the morning, his usual now days. He walked quietly up to his room, not wanting to deal with a parental temper tantrum. As he walked into his room, he heard a noise. He looked around, and found someone standing right by the door, and then shut it.

"Kol."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long break, but here's the next chapter**

Jeremy just stared for a moment, how on earth had Kol gotten inside his house, his room.

"Jer," Kol's voice caused Jeremy to return to reality, "Jeremy, I know you're a little creeped out, but please just let me explain."

"What are doing here? How did you get in here?"

"You have a gigantic tree next to your room, you keep your window unlocked, and you don't have a screen on your window," Kol said quitely, though the ghost of a smile was playing on his lips, "That's how I got in. As for why I'm here…I've been trying to talk to you for weeks, but you keep avoiding me. With a little inspiration from my soon to be sister-in-law if Finn ever works up enough courage, I decided to take things into my own hands. I want to talk to Jeremy, just to explain everything, and if you still want nothing to do with me, I won't bother you ever again."

Kol stayed silent for a few moments, and Jeremy realized he was waiting for Jeremy to respond, to say it was okay to do even that. Jeremy nodded slightly, and Kol went and sat down on Jeremy's bed. It was strange how at peace he was here, like he broke into the houses of accuisitions every day, but who knew maybe he did.

"I like your room, it seems very…well used."

"Haven't you ever slept in a room before? Or do you usually stay at the houses of the guys you screw."

Kol looked like Jeremy had just punched him, and then kicked his dog. Jeremy actually felt guilty, but did his best to brush it aside.

"I just meant…I meant it seems like a room that someone had since the day they were born. My family moves around so much, most of my room has always been in boxes, Rebekah's actually been forced alternate between what clothes she has access to," Kol smiled, but for once it didn't reach his eyes, his eternal blue eyes had nothing but sadness in them.

"I believe you were going to do some explaining," Jeremy said, trying to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat. He had never seen Kol so vulnerable looking, he had always been the confident, gorgeous guy with a smirk and eyes that you could get lost in

'God Jeremy STOP IT!' Jeremy screamed internally.

"Right, well, you see you made some assumptions of me the night of the welcome-back party."

"Assumptions you didn't deny," Jeremy pointed out.

"Tha't not what I am talking about. You see, while it is true that all of my relationships with guys have been purely physical, you assumed that the guys I've had sex with were people just like you, people looking for a real, meaningful relationship. In reality, those people had the exact same mindset as me, that it was just sex and nothing else, I would never, ever, going up to someone pretending to want a relationship, then just hump him and dump him."

"But Klaus and Rebekah said-"

"-My brother and sister assumed that you were just like the others, an assumption that they are paying for I assure you. But you're not like the others Jeremy, I will admit, that I've been a little smitten with you ever since I first met you."

That surprised Jeremy immensily.

"You got a crush on me when we met in the auditorium?" It sounded off.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you Jeremy. You see, you may have met me for the first time in the auditorium-despite my letting you assume it was th same for me-that wasn't the first time I met you."

"What do you mean?"

"The first time I met you, was about four months ago, when I was scouting out the land that family'd be living on. I went off of the property to go sightseeing, and well. I came across a field with a boy talking to two gravestones."

Jeremy was reeling, Kol had seen him talking to his parents' graves. On top of that, it had been three months before school started, probably three days after his parents had been laid to rest there, which meant…

"The day I came out,"

"Yeah, the day you came out to your parents. The first time in your life you admitted out loud that you were gay."

Jeremy remebered that day, it was ingrained into his brain. He had actually laughed, the bitterness present even in his ears, he had laughed at the fact that so many kids are afraid of coming out to their parents, afraid of them rejecting their kids, but Jeremy wasn't going to have that problem.

"I felt like someone was watching me, but it felt safe," Jeremy said, more to himself than anything, before asking Kol, "Why didn't you come out and talk to me? Why did you just walk away?"

"Because it was a private moment," Kol replied as if it was obvious, "I shouldn't have seen it, but I did. How would you feel if a stranger walked up to you after you admitted outloud for the first time that you were gay? Even if I told you I was gay too, you wouldn't have believed me, you would have assumed I was trying to trick you, that I wanted to hurt you somehow."

Jeremy didn't want to admit it, but he knew that Kol was telling the truth. He had never let himself be more vulnerable than he was at that moment, and if someone had walked up to him, he would have assumed the worst and acted on it.

"How does what you saw equal having a crush on me though?"

"I don't know what it was specifically, you just seemed like someone who was pure, someone who was worth getting to know."

Jeremy looked into Kol's eyes, getting lost in them for a moment, and he had the feeling that Kol was getting lost in his too.

"So," Kol said after a long moment, "Do you still want nothing to do with me."

Kol had not broken eye contact, and Jeremy was careful do the same.

"I'm sorry Kol, I made assumptions and judged, and,"

Kol put a finger on Jeremy's mouth, silencing him.

"It's completely understandable, that's why I am not angry at you, or at Katherine, since I know she had something to do with it. I'm angry at my siblings, since I have told them time and time again not to gossip about me. Gossip has a habit of screwing things up."

After a few more moments of silence, Kol felt the need to state.

"You never did answer my question."

"That's because I'm ashamed that it needs to be answered. If what you're saying is true, and I honestly do believe it is. Then I have just put myself through a month of pain and misery when it could have been a month of happiness and joy with someone that made me feel so incredible," As Jeremy said each word, he moved closer and closer to Kol, never breaking eye contact.

Kol finished the rest of the distance and kissed Jeremy with more passion than either of them thought possible.

They say that when you kiss someone you're supposed to be with, sparks fly. Jeremy however, found this not to be true.

Sparks just didn't compare to what he was feeling as Kol's lips were against his, it was like every star in the entire galaxy had gone supernova at once.

As the two of them separated, Jeremy decided that it was his turn to take some initiative.

"Kol, I know this place out in the woods, it's private, and I was wondering if you'd like to go there, with me, sometine…"

Kol leaned in real close to Jeremy, which made Jeremy's heart beat at about a mile a second,

"Why Jeremy Gilbert," Kol smirked while saying this, and Jeremy realized how much he missed that smirk, that and way his name sounded when Kol said it, "Did you just ask me out on a date?"

"Yes, yes I, I did."

"Aw, you're stuttering."

Before Jeremy could reply to that, Kol closed the rest of the distance, and once again claimed Jeremy's lips, and suddenly Jeremy couldn't remember what he was about to remember what he was going to respond to.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the amount of time it took to get this chapter done, thanks for your patience though**

Jeremy snuck into his house at about ten at night, no one was up, it had been a long week, and everyone was anxious for bed. Today had been a long one, Kol had agreed to go out with Jeremy, and he had been very anxious for the school day to be over. No one in his family had bothered asking where he was going, they had all given up, even Elena, though she constantly gave him concerned look, had realized that she couldn't help because Jeremy hadn't wanted any, he felt bad about that. However, it was useful now. He went up to his room, and found Kol already waiting there, sitting on his bed smirking.

"Don't get used to this Jer," Kol said, "I refuse to be put in a situation where you will start asking if I sparkle."

"I would never," Jeremy replied chuckling.

He went and sat on the bed next to Kol, and leaned in for another kiss, which Kol happily gave.

"I liked our date," Kol said after, "Simple yet elegant, a picnic in the woods."

Jeremy blushed,

"I'm glad you liked it."

Kol smirked, then leaned in for a kiss, which Jeremy readily gave him.

"I just came by to say goodbye one more time, I've got to get home, if my father catching me getting home late he'll," an almost sad look entered Kol's electric blue eyes, "well, he won't be happy. See you tomorrow Jer."

Kol's smirk returned, but it was a little too forced, and Jeremy felt slightly suspicious, was Kol afraid of his father?

* * *

Three weeks later

The travelling carnival had come to town, and the high school had volunteered to help set it up, commanded by Rebekah and Caroline. Things had been tense to say the least; the two girls despised each other, and always tried to outdo each other. So far, the only students who were willing to brave confronting the two of them were Bonnie, and Rebekah's brothers; Kol and Klaus.

Much to Caroline's chagrin, Rebekah had actually become rather popular, and had snagged April Young as a groupie, and seemed to have captured the attention of quite a few of the boys, including the Lockwolves.

For Jeremy though, things were great. Kol was very supportive of him, and agreed to keep their relationship a secret until Jer was ready. When Kol had discovered that Jeremy was failing nearly every class due to his 'Bella period' as Kol put it (he loved making fun of Twilight), Kol had locked him in a room with Kol's oldest brother Elijah for three hours a day so Elijah could tutor him.

His family had definitely noticed a difference as well. Jeremy was no longer coming home at obscene hours; he was talking to them, and was no longer confrontational. Jenna had chosen to accept it; remembering vividly how strange teenage years had been for her. John on the other hand, kept asking questions, but Jeremy always avoided direct answers.

The biggest shock for Elena was Jeremy's new friendship with Kol Borson. The two had gone from avoiding each other to being best friends in a few weeks, and it seemed suspicious to her. However, out of joy of having Jeremy back, she kept quiet about it, to his face at least.

"I mean, it makes no sense what so ever, the two go from not being able to stand each other to being best friends."

"No one knows what really happened," Caroline reminded her friend, "And besides, I think it's good Jer's found a new friend."

"Yeah, but there's something else though, I asked Anna why she and Jeremy didn't hang out as much as they used to, like boyfriend and girlfriend wise, and you know what she said?"

"She's happy he's having more guy time with his first male friend?" Caroline guessed,

"No, she said they broke up,"

"Wait, What!?" Caroline said, shocked, those two had been going out for years.

"She didn't even seem broken up about it, in fact, she sounded almost giddy. But the two of them are still friends, so they didn't have a bad break up."

"I,I,I don't know Elena." Caroline said, despising every moment of it, she hated admitting anything of the sort, "There is obviously some piece of the puzzle missing, but since you don't know what that piece even looks like, how about you take these fluffy stuffed animals, and go put them with the other prizes for the whack-a-wolf, sorry, mole."

Elena couldn't help but smirk, "Whack-a-wolf?"

"If that little smug-face jerk keeps going around lying about me, I'm going to."

Caroline stalked off before Elena could ask her to clarify, and so, she sighed and went to take the prizes to their booth.

"Need some help with that?" Kol asked with a smirk while Jeremy was trying to lift a speaker into its place.

Jeremy smiled, before putting the speaker down.

"Sure, but are you sure you should be here? If Rebekah finds you helping 'the enemy'…"

"I can handle my sister love, but from what I saw you cannot handle that speaker, so what do you say we give it a go?"

Jeremy, smiling, nodded, and the two of them lifted up the speaker, and with only one swear on Jeremy's part, managed to get the thing into place.

"Thanks," Jeremy said, hugging Kol.

"Aren't you two just so cute together."

Jeremy hastily separated from Kol and looked to see Mason Lockwood looking at them, smirking cruelly.

Mason walked up close to the both of them, before asking with a sneering tone.

"So, are two boyfriends or something?"

Jeremy couldn't look forward, and Kol thought quickly

"You call us gay, yet you're the one getting up in our personal space, rather comfortably on your part, not so on ours, Lockwolf. Guess we should start calling you Cockwolf." Kol replied with a sneer that put Mason's to shame.

Mason backed off, shock on his face, no one had ever spoken to him like that before, scowling, he walked off.

Kol turned to his boyfriend, who refused to meets his gaze.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I was useless…"

"Hey," Kol hugged Jeremy again, "It's not your fault, okay. If he wants to go around being a world-class asshat, then that's his problem, not yours. I know you're not ready yet Jer, and you don't need to be, now come, let's get out of here before my sister comes yelling."

* * *

All in all, the day was a succsess, the place was up and running, and the only downside was that Rebekah and Caroline had not united due to the work load. Everyone had gathered for a complentary supper, which everyone was looking forward to. The day had been long, and everyone was starving.

"There's still Miss Mystic Falls," Caroline said, referring to one of the two biggest events of the town, the other being the New Years Celebration, "There's no ties in that, and I will crush that venomous Barbie."

Elena glanced at Bonnie, and the two couldn't help but smile, it was so Caroline.

Rebekah however, was having a different experience. After being insulted by Kol, Mason had wandered off and gotten drunk, and was now trying to hit on her.

"Go away Mason, I have better things to do."

She made to leave, but Mason grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Come on baby, don't be like that."

"I am not you're 'baby', now go away."

She tried to pry her arm free, but he kept holding all the tighter. A crowd started to form as people began to realize what was going on.

"Come on babe, let's you and I go…"

Mason never finished the sentence, a fist punched him, and sent him flying. Mason looked up to see a very angry Klaus, with Kol standing right behind him.

"Go away," Mason said, "I have business with your sweet sister."

Klaus made a sound that was almost a growl, "You stay away from her, do not touch her, do not even look at her, Ever. Again. Do we understand each other?"

"Why, you doin' her yourself?"

At those words, Klaus laid another punch on the Lockwolf. Tyler lept to defend his cousin, and tried to lay a punch on Klaus, but Kol caught his fist, and twisted his arm. Rebekah then punched him in the face.

"Stop this! Stop this at once, this is outrageous behaviour!" Mayor Lockwood yelled, though people noticed that his eyes fell on the Borson children.

No one acted as if they had hear him. Mason lunged at Klaus, but was tripped by Kol, who looked like he was about to started beating him, until a voice rang out.

"Enough."

Immediately, everything changed. The Borsons, a few seconds ago so fearless and rutheless, now looked like people who just found out they were being put to death. The stood at attention, looking like soldiers.

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. The owner hadn't yelled, but still everyone heard it.

A man stood there, wearing a sharp and pristine-looking suit. He looked very different from his children, they had received their mother's skin, hair, face. But there was no doubt in anyone's mind who this person was; his eyes were the exact same startling shade of electric blue as all the others. And yet, they were so different. Klaus' and Rebekah's eyes shown with a sort of power, whereas Kol's shawn with mischief. But this man's, they shawn with pure, unadulterated wrath.

"What happened?" He asked, directing the question to Kol.

"He," Kol said, looking to Mason, "Grabbed Rebekah, and wouldn't let go of her when she told him to. Klaus punched her, and then the fight began."

The man's gaze went to the obviously intoxicated Mason, who flinched and looked away. As if afraid the man's gaze would somehow burn him.

"Mikael," Mayor Lockwood said, in a vain attempt to appear brave, "These actions were outrageous, and unacceptable in the town. I demand you do something to restrain your children, or else…"

"My children?" Mikael pointed to Mason Lockwood, who had managed to get back to his feet, his face bloody, "He is not a member of my family, Richard."

No one made a sound, no one called the Mayor by his first name, even his wife didn't, at least in public.

"Yes, well, he is not the one who started the fight."

"But he is Richard, he grabbed my daughter without her consent, and refused to release her. Niklaus and Kol were merely defending their sister."

Mikael looked to Sheriff Forbes, who had managed to force her way through the crowd.

"The legal drinking age in this country is twenty-one, this…thing, has not yet reached that age, I assume proper action will be taken." His tone left no room for negotiation.

Mikael turned to his children "No more fights. Ever."

The three nodded, a dead look on their faces.

As Mikael turned to leave, the three followed. Kol sharing a brief glance with Jeremy, before leaving


	8. Notice

Hey, this isn't a chapter, but I'm just saying that I'm going on vacation soon, so there won't be any updates on any of the stories for a while. However, I will be working on the stories while one vacation, so there should be some updates shortly after I get back

Sorry for any inconvenience


End file.
